Angel Blade: The Emily Story Chapter 18
by Beyond Beyond
Summary: Another turn of events occurs


Here it is." Said Ayame as she pulls out the small container and handed it to Emily.  
It may not seem like much but very little amounts can make a difference in our defense." Ayame finished.  
I could use this in my ammo." Said Emily taking a small dose and soaking her bullets with the substance.  
You should put some of it...inside you." Ayame suggested.  
Emily looks at Ayame surprisingly for a moment. She couldn't help herself so she says in a blushing voice to her: I want you to put it in me."  
Ayame started blushing as well after hearing Emily speak in that tone which made her instantly wet.  
Emily takes off her clothes and takes a seat on top of the bar surface and spreads her legs apart.  
Ayame dips her fingers into the container then turns to face Emily's awaiting entry. Emily grabbed Ayame's hand and guided her fingers into her, slowly easing them in, making Emily let out a small moan. Ah oh! Emily's body starts to quiver and shake, before she knew it she cums all over Ayame's fingers. I'm sorry I didn't know I was going cum I couldn't stop myself." Emily confessed.  
Ayame smiled at her and licked her fingers sucking the juices off with little to no effort.  
No need to say sorry." I think I should have warned you about this substance before applying it." Said Ayame trying to stop from touching herself. Emily grabbed Ayame by her waist and smiled at her. She pulled Ayame in closer to her and kissed her on her lips.  
Ayame embraces her gentle and calm affection, Emily's moaning and light breathing in between kisses only intensified each sensation making it more difficult for Ayame to keep her hands off Emily. I can't believe this is happening." Ayame said to herself while now tasting Emily's tongue in her mouth she starts to harmonize in moans matching Emily's. Ayame lightly pushes Emily on her back with her looking back at Ayame, taking her fingers carefully caressing her clit she pinches it making Emily moan louder then before, ah! Ohhhh! she let's out a fountain of youth all over Ayame's face.  
Ayame wipes Emily's juices away from her face and licks her lips and proceeded to eat Emily's pussy making humming noises as she continues to make Emily cum again. Oooohhhh! Emily crys out. I'm cumming! Emily released herself holding nothing back. Ayame opened her mouth and let the warm and sweet taste of Emily's fluids touch the back of her throat.  
Emily pants loudly trying to catch her breath she wrapped her arms around Ayame and kissed her. I think it's my turn to return the favor." Said Emily as she pulls Ayame closer to her. Ayame straddles herself on top of Emily's face then Emily precedes to go to town on Ayame's lower half. Emily hums as she licks and sucks her partner's clitorus, alternating motions while using her fingers to go in and out of Ayame. In little to no time Ayame hits high notes that would make a professional singer look like an amateur.  
I'm cumming! Was Ayame's curtain call as she released all of herself on Emily instantly squirting multiple times over. I never thought we'd do anything like this." Ayame said to Emily her body still shaking from the multiple times she climaxed. This was unexpected for me too but I feel great." Emily replied. Now that we got that out the way what's the plan now?" Ayame asked. We take the fight to them." Emily responded. Although this could get dangerous we still need to be careful." Said Emily, both women now putting their clothes back on. Minutes later, they hear a crashing noise that sounds like an explosion, Booooom! What the hell was that?" Both women said at the same time,  
It sounded like it came from upstairs." Ayame shouted. Emily pulled out her gun again and said: I got a bad feeling about this let's see what that was could be a geo-blood." Haha not a geo-blood but your close." Said a child like voice from outta nowhere. Before Ayame or Emily could react both women get knocked unconscious and once again find themselves in another dark situation. The person responsible for this is non other than dark mothers daughter karin.


End file.
